Карты Google
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82%D1%8B_Google ---- 65 млн в месяц (февраль 2012, только США)«Google Maps had 65 million users in February, a 16 percent increase from a year earlier» // QUENTIN HARDY. Facing Fees, Some Sites Are Bypassing Google Maps The New-York Times, 19 марта 2012 |owner = «Google» | открыт= 2005 }} Карты Google ( ; ранее Google Local) — набор приложений, построенных на основе бесплатного картографического сервиса и технологии, предоставляемых компанией «Google». Созданы в 2005 году . Сервис представляет собой карту и спутниковые снимки планеты Земля. Для многих регионов доступны высокодетальные аэрофотоснимки (снятые с высоты 250—500 м ), для некоторых — с возможностью просмотра под углом 45° с 4 сторон света . Дополнительно предлагаются снимки ЛуныGoogle Moon и МарсаGoogle Mars. С сервисом интегрирован бизнес-справочник и карта автомобильных дорог, с поиском маршрутов, охватывающая США, Канаду, Японию, Россию, Гонконг, Китай, Великобританию, Ирландию (только центры городов) и некоторые районы Европы. Google Планета Земля С сервисом также связано приложение Google Планета Земля — отдельная программа для Windows, а также GNU/Linux, Mac OS. Как и Карты Google, программа Google Планета Земля позволяет просматривать снимки земной поверхности, увеличивать и уменьшать масштаб и строить маршруты передвижения. Её достоинством является трёхмерное отображение земной поверхности (с учётом рельефа), возможность наблюдения под произвольным углом (а не только отвесно сверху), постепенное уточнение изображения по мере загрузки более детальных фотоснимков (нет необходимости ждать перед «белыми пятнами», как в Картах Google), возможность плавного изменения масштаба (а не просто выбора из нескольких предопределённых значений). Прокладка маршрутов Чтобы воспользоваться сервисом поиска маршрутов, необходимо переключиться на вкладку «Проложить маршрут»Карты Google, после чего набрать адрес откуда вы едете в формате «'Страна, Населенный пункт, Улица, дом'» (например, «Россия, Москва, Краснопресненская набережная, 2») и адрес места назначения. Google Street View (Просмотр улиц) Google Street View позволяет пользователям Google Maps «побродить» по трёхмерной проекции города или некоторых из его улиц через интернет. Такая функциональность достигается при помощи кругового фотографирования реальной местности специальным оборудованием в режиме реального времени. В итоге создаётся множество стереосферических панорам с привязкой к географическим координатам и предоставляется возможность переключаться между ними, используя интуитивно понятный интерфейс, создавая ощущение перемещения в пространстве. Во время фотосъёмки одновременно, с помощью лазерных дальномеров, автоматически регистрируются плоские поверхности, такие как фасады зданий и стены. Благодаря этому в Street view в присутствует возможность получения наиболее удачного ракурса для просмотра выбранного объекта. На 2012 год снимки Google Street View доступны более чем в 3 тыс. городов из 35 стран . Масштаб Доступны 20 уровней масштаба: Авторские права Использование материалов Google Maps регулируется общими документами компании GoogleGoogle Terms of Service, а также рядом дополнительных ограниченийGoogle Maps Terms and Conditions. В частности, материалы доступны для персонального некоммерческого использования. В организациях материалы доступны только для внутреннего использования и не могут распространяться в коммерческих целях. Для разработчиков Существует возможность использовать сервис Google Maps в качестве основы для своих сторонних сервисов. Google создали API для Google Maps с целью привлечь разработчиков к интеграции Google Maps в их веб-сайты с их геоданными. Это бесплатная служба, на сегодняшний день, не содержащая рекламы, хотя и такая возможность зарезервирована на будущее в соглашении по их использованию. Используя Google Maps API, возможно включить любую карту из Google Maps на внешнем сайте, управляя этой картой через JavaScript, например, для добавления маркеров географических точек, приближения или удаления при просмотре карт. Для российских разработчиков отличительной особенностью Google Maps API от других аналогичных служб является то, что Google Maps и Google Maps API позволяют находить поселения на территории России по их русским названиям. Google Maps для Android Существует бесплатное приложение Google Maps для смартфонов под управлением ОС Android. В нем доступны: голосовой поиск, спутниковые снимки, Street view, режим автонавигатора. Оффлайн доступ В версии Google Maps 6.9 появилась возможность сохранять карту определённого региона в памяти устройства. Google Moon В 2005 году в честь 36-й годовщины посадки Аполлона-11 (20 июля 1969 года) Google опубликовал снимки поверхности Луны. Google Mars Интеграция с различными сайтами До недавнего времени карты Google Maps были интегрированы с сайтами Википедия и Panoramio. Пользователи могут с помощью настройки «Еще» видеть на карте иконки имеющихся для отображаемого района фотографий и статей Википедии. Используя Google Maps API, возможно включить любую карту из Google Maps на внешнем сайте, управляя этой картой через JavaScript или ActionScript, например, для добавления маркеров географических точек, приближения или удаления при просмотре карт. Однако после того, как в марте 2012 года руководство Google приняло решение взимать плату с тех клиентов, которые обращаются к сервису чаще, чем 25 тысяч раз в день, многие компании, ранее использовавшие Google Maps, перешли на альтернативные сервисы. С Google Maps прекратили работать Foursquare, Apple и некоторые другие компании и сервисы. В апреле 2012 года от Google Maps отказалась Wikipedia. Руководство Wikipedia приняло решение перейти с Google Maps на OpenStreetMap. По словам представителей Wikipedia, OpenStreetMap — открытый и бесплатный сервис, который близок к идеям самой Wikipedia. Сейчас всемирная онлайн-энциклопедия полностью прекратила работу с Google Maps, удалив код сервиса со своих страниц. Заявление Wikipedia было сделано одновременно с анонсом приложения Wikipedia под iOS. Российские города на картах Google Долгое время в векторном формате из российских городов были представлены только карты Москвыmoscow — Google Maps, Санкт-ПетербургаSaint Petersburg, Russia — Google Maps, но по состоянию на 2013 год в Google Maps присутствуют карты около двухсот городов. Секретные объекты Известно о том, что компания Google выполняет требования спецслужб по закрытию картографической информации в районах нахождения объектов различной степени секретности. онлайновое издание IT Security опубликовало с комментариями довольно длинный перечень под названием «51 вещь, которую вам нельзя увидеть в Google Maps»51 вещь, которую вам нельзя увидеть в Google Maps IT Security, 15 июля 2008. Среди объектов, которые в снимках сервиса Google умышленно искажены или размыты, ныне можно найти крышу Белого дома и резиденцию вице-президента США Дика Чейни, авиабазы НАТО в Голландии и ФРГ, ядерные электростанции, оборонные научно-исследовательские центры и многое другое. Интересные факты * В ноябре 2009 года житель Великобритании обнаружил на сервисе Google Maps несуществующий город Арглетон в графстве Ланкашир на северо-западе Англии. Согласно предположению Joe Moran, исследователя из Liverpool John Moores University, Google мог специально поместить на карту такой «город-призрак», чтобы легко отслеживать попытки нарушения авторских прав. Известны случаи, когда картографы с этой целью помещали на карты выдуманные улицы. * В качестве основы глобального покрытия используются снимки со спутника LandSat-7, обработанные компанией EarthSat в рамках проекта NASA по составлению мозаики всей поверхности суши Земли (GeoCover circa 2000). Проект использовал данные, собранные камерой высокого разрешения ETM+ в период с 1999 по 2002 год. Размер каждого пикселя снимков соответствует 14,25 метрам земной поверхности. В отличие от цветового решения оригинального проекта, так называемого псевдоцвета NASA (красный для средней части, зелёный для ближней части инфракрасного диапазона, синий для снятого зелёного цвета)GeoCover circa 2000 Product Description, Google воспользовался цветовым решением EarthSat NaturalVue в естественных цветах. В 2006 году Google Earth изменил алгоритм обработки цвета на TerraMetrics TruEarth, оставив в качестве основы те же снимки LandSat-7Landsat Data Base Map for Google Earth, NASA, Laura Rocchio, 26 April 2006. * 1 апреля 2012 года на Google Maps в качестве первоапрельской шутки был добавлен «8-битный» режим просмотра, а на Youtube был выложен ролик с презентацией Google Maps для платформы NESGoogle Maps 8-bit for NES на YouTube. См. также * NASA World Wind * Yahoo! Maps * Bing Maps * SAS.Планета * Яндекс Карты * Apple Maps Примечания Ссылки * Карты Google * Мобильная версия * Google Maps API * Google Maps в Google Play для Android ; Сайты с коллекциями меток * Виртуальные путешествия по планете Земля с Google Maps и Google Earth ; Сообщества * Google Maps Group — дискуссионная группа в Google Groups * Google Sightseeing * — LJ-сообщество, посвящённое Google Maps и Google Earth ; Блоги * Google Lat Long * Google Maps API Blog * Google Maps Mania * Google Earth Blog ; Другое * Как разместить карту путешествия на своем сайте // Компьютерра Категория:Виртуальные атласы Категория:Базы данных в Интернете Категория:Веб 2.0 Категория:Образовательное программное обеспечение Maps Категория:Веб-картография Категория:Программное обеспечение для Android